


With the Touch of Your Hand

by Ariadne_Raven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Philinda - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, because season 7 made me sad, these two deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Raven/pseuds/Ariadne_Raven
Summary: Pure and absolute fluff, inspired by artwork I saw by a fan of Philinda, of them hugging and touching and just being close. In my dreamworld, they have been together in countless scenarios. The title is from a song by the a capella group, The Nylons "(why do I think I'm in love) with the touch of your hand."
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Philinda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	With the Touch of Your Hand

**With the touch of your hand**

He needs to touch her whenever he can. Hold her in his arms, wrap them around her petite but powerful body, draw her as close to him as possible. He needs to feel her hair as he nuzzles her neck, breathes in her scent—lavender and roses—and feels her heart beating near his.

In meetings, they are professional, focused on the mission at hand, but the careful observer might pick up on little things. How they always sit side by side, sharing each other’s tablets and notepads, refreshing each other’s coffee or tea. Nudging shoulders. He pulls her chair out for her, guides her tenderly to and from the desk with a hand at the small of her back, possessively proclaiming without saying a word.

~Mine.

His team members all quietly know of the depth of their relationship, and they are happy for their commanding officer and his second. They make a beautiful couple, the handsome director, fit and strong and brilliant, and his gorgeous, graceful specialist and pilot, lithe and coiled with strength like a spring. Each seems oblivious to their own charms, but is completely besotted by the other.

She grounds him. Gives him purpose, gives him strength, quietens his mind when anxiety for missions and the team and HYDRA all clamour for his attention. Just the touch of her hand on his helps to gentle his restless brain, ever striving and trying to solve challenges. And her touch on his synthetic hand or forearm is the only human touch that makes it glow, shimmering and flickering as if all its circuits are rejoicing at having her caressing him.

When he’s away from her, he’s restless, even while focused on his mission or meetings or other duties as SHIELD director. When he slips into bed in whichever hotel in whichever city he’s forced to stay, his arms physically ache to be around her, to feel her skin against his, hear her gentle laugh, her whispered words of love…and the cries of passion that he draws from her as easily as she draws them from him. They FaceTime, curled alone in their respective beds, and they get the jobs done so they can set aside the problems of the world and just speak words of love to each other, across the miles and time zones.

He is iron, forged and refined from many crises, wrapped in warmth like rich leather, mercurial and quirky of humour, protective of his team yet fearless for himself. She is fire and light, silk and steel, fierce and tender, utterly loyal while still challenging when he needs a foil. They communicate with each other without words so often, just a glance saying what needs to be said.

She does get fierce with him if he does something she deems as careless or stupid, like putting himself at risk. He’ll argue with her, but her eyes will gaze into his soul and her whispers, so soft and seductive but also edgy with determination, will pierce him when he could hear no other.

~ _Phil. Promise me. You won’t do that again_.

And his heart will clench with the depth of his love for this woman, his partner, his best friend, his soul mate, and he’ll draw her into his arms. Hold her, whisper to her of his love for her, promise her what she asks. The sound of his voice murmuring her name is like a symphony of love.

~ _Melinda._

She awaits him whenever he’s away and she’s not his pilot; he’s always watching for her when she has to go without him. They meet on the hangar deck, usually, unless one has been gone for more than a couple of days. Then he’s on the flight deck as soon as the QuinJet or Zephyr 1 is powered down, and they’ll greet each other like they’ve been separated for months rather than days. She’ll turn and look at him, unbuckling her harness and rushing into his waiting arms, and he’ll swing her around and hug her so close, covering her smiling lips with his, smothering her face in kisses.

~ _I love you. I’ve missed you so much. I’m so glad you’re home._

~ _I missed you, my love. Let’s finish this job and go hide for a whil_ e.

And they’ll debrief, and then go to Phil’s quarters for a proper communion of spirits. The door to his suite is barely opened before he’s ushering her through and capturing her mouth with his while he kicks the door shut. They shed clothes like leaves from a tree in autumn, laughing and whispering in between deep, luscious kisses. They tumble down on his bed, both of them already aroused and eager for the other.

Sometimes they spend a long time in foreplay, tease each other with lips and hands and tongues, caressing, exploring, building the passion. Other times they simply cannot wait to be joined together, body and spirit, and the fierceness of their coupling is explosive. He holds back until she has had at least one orgasm, and then he releases, shuddering into her, crying his love for her into her mouth, kissing her eyelids, her cheeks, her neck. She’s wrapped around him, arms and legs clinging to him as she rises to meet his hardness, and she rides the waves of muscles spasming and quivering, feeling him deep within her, their hands clutching each other as he worships her and draws her ever closer.

She is complete when they are together, safe in his love, as he is safe in hers.

Even when the fires of their passion are banked and they’re just together being, he needs to touch her whenever possible. He drapes his arms around her shoulders, kissing her hair as she reads. Or he’ll lay with his head in her lap, spent and tense from a long day of work, and she’ll caress his hair, rub his stiff neck muscles while he gazes up at her adoringly.

 _Adoration._ It’s a good description for the depth of what they feel for each other, Phil thinks. She’s always been the one, since the Academy, and even when they were separated by their work, half-heartedly seeing other people, their hearts were edging ever closer to one another.

Phil knows the exact moment he realized he was completely in love with her. They were in the Soviet Union on a covert mission that almost went south, and he was captured and bundled away bound and hooded in the back of an old van. Melinda drove their SUV into the side of the van, and was out and crossing off the gun thugs before they even had time to clear their weapons. Phil, struggling on the floor, trying to get free, to find out what was going on, suddenly could see as she pulled the stifling hood off his head. They stared at each other for a few seconds while she cut the ties binding his wrists and ankles.

~ _Thanks_ , he murmured. _I owe you one._

~ _You don’t owe me anything_ , she replied with a wry smile. _It’s my job to have your back. But it’s also my choice to have my friend’s back. I’ll always be there for you._

He remembers the fuzzy feeling he got in his stomach as he looked at her, the warmth of her dark eyes on his face, the gentle touch of her hand on his. She was his best friend, yes…but suddenly he wanted so very much that there would be more. Much more. Hesitant at first, he got to his feet, his eyes fixed on hers, his hand moving to hold hers, and drew her to him. There was no hesitation when she moved into his arms like she belonged there, and when he slid a hand up to cup her face and touch her lips so gently, he heard the sigh from her.

As if she was home. And as she responded to his kiss, he thought that perhaps yes, there would be more to them than just friends.

And then there was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the warm welcome you gave my first fan fiction about Philinda! I'm working on a longer (and darker) one that will be divided into chapters, too.


End file.
